


Drunken Ficlet: Twist

by greywash



Series: Drunken!ficlets [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywash/pseuds/greywash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Drunken!ficlet, archived from Tumblr. Unbeta'ed and un-Britpicked, as always.</em>
</p><p><strong>consultingdepressive requested</strong>: Too much wine + loose tongues = porn</p><p>(For the record: no porn. Yes feelings. But no porn.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Ficlet: Twist

"Nope, nope," John says, laughing. "Gimme, don't trust you."

"John," Sherlock says, very seriously, holding the corkscrew out of John's reach. "John. I am a genius. I can open the wine."

"Are you going to give me the corkscrew, or do I need to get the screwdriver?" John asks, holding up his hand.

"No," Sherlock tells him. "I am not going to give you the corkscrew. I am going to open the wine. Because I'm a genius."

"You got cork in the last one," John reminds him, and Sherlock says, "But you love me anyway," and John tells him, "Of course I do. Now give me the corkscrew."

Sherlock licks his lips, and says, "Or I could—take it upstairs," and John shifts, and says, "And I—what? Tag along?"

"Or you lead, and I follow," Sherlock tells him, and bends down to lick John's lip, salty and uncertain.


End file.
